


I might have mistaken you for a punching bag

by Plume8now



Series: ZoSan Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, M/M, Not much tho, Sanji back in the crew, Sanji being distant, after the Vinsmoke wedding case's solved, but not really tbh, fight, slight spoilers op scans Sanji's family, stupidities & bit of violence, trust & friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written with the prompt: "I was super pissed so I went to the gym even tho it's really late at night so I was the only one there and I was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit I didn't mean to punch you, I'm so sorry, but seriously why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS" [ZOSAN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might have mistaken you for a punching bag

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again everyone for your comments, bookmarks and kudos! Also there might be spoilers in this one for the recent events but not much. This is taking place "after Sanji's troubles". Enjoy!

Sanji kept kicking the bag again and again, without ever stopping. His headphones in his ears, he was giving his best under the Fall Out Boy's songs, because their music were just the perfect choice to let go of his anger right now.

He was about to give another kick at the right side of the punching bag when he suddenly felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. His heart dropped, not expecting this touch bringing him back to reality so violently, and in the heat of the moment, he just deviated the movement of his leg to... hit Zoro in the face. With his foot.

Oh, God.

"Oh man!" he screamed in shock as Zoro took a step back, holding his bleeding nose. "Zoro, the fuck! Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" the other man hissed, glaring at him.

"Well I couldn't know you were here. I mean, what's wrong with you? What were you thinking?! You see someone angry hitting and punching things and what do you do? You come from behind and surprise me!"

"I was just checking if you were okay," the swordsman said. "You know, after all this 'marriage' business, with your kidnapping and all. We haven't seen each other for a while."

The cook smirked.

"Oh, so I did miss you."

"Let's say your food taste way better than Luffy's."

"This dumbass," Sanji whispered, thinking about the state of his kitchen when he had come back – even though Franky had done everything he could with the short amount of time he had, the man had still been able to see the differences and had almost felt the burns on the walls.

"So how was it?"

"Hm?"

"At Big Mom's place. With... your family."

"Marimo. Your nose is bleeding as hell, and you're asking me about my trip to my family?"

"Sounds like it."

"Shut the fuck up and let me get the tissues."

He walked to the bench where he'd put all his stuffs and grabbed a box of tissues which he threw at the swordsman. He then looked for some alcohol to heal his nakama – his kick hadn't been really soft, and he could have killed a normal person with that. Fortunately, Zoro wasn't a normal person.

"I don't think there's alcohol in here, sorry. Must be in the other room."

"It's okay," Zoro grumbled. "I'll survive this."

"I know."

They both sat on the other bench next to each other, sighing.

"You didn't really think Luffy was going to let you down, did you?"

Again, these questions. Usually, Zoro never asked him anything. When they met, they barely ever talked about personal or serious subject with each other, they just learned to know more about the other with time. Even after two years of separation, they hadn't really talked about what had happened – well, they sure had time to discuss their adventures while eating, the entire crew laughing and sharing their experiences, but that had been all.

Truth was, they never talked about the bad stuffs which could have happened. Not because they didn't want to, but just because they didn't feel like expressing and spoiling the nice ambiance.

So Zoro's attitude surprised him a little, yes. Even more because he was insisting like this.

"Why do you care?" he simply replied.

"I just do."

His answer had been so quiet Sanji almost believed he had heard wrong. He turned to him, slightly frowning, and opened his mouth to say something, but as he did, he saw Zoro's position, that made him scream something else. This little fucker wasn't using the tissues at all, and now there was blood everywhere!

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He stood up and took the box in his hand. "I swear I'm going to make you _eat_ those bloody tissues! What are you, a child?!"

"It bothers me."

Yeah, of course it bothered him. He was always taking Chopper's bandages off when the doctor was trying to heal him – and still, he didn't care and always did as pleased.

The cook took one tissue and put it under his nose.

"I could choke you right now," he threatened him.

"I'd cut you into pieces before you could even start," the man replied with an evil smile as he touched the handle of his swords.

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind."

He pressed a little the tissue on his face, silently asking him to take it himself. Zoro looked at him a moment, as if they were meeting for the first time. So he wouldn't say anything, right? He knew, deep down, that he didn't want to – but still, he wanted to give it a try.

He took the tissue and touched Sanji's hand in the process. Both shuddered, but none of them said anything about it aloud.

"Stay here, I'm going to Chopper's room, he must have some alcohol there. Unless you want another scar on your body, I advise you to take it."

And as he was about to leave the room, he froze right in front of the door, the moment Zoro said: "And I did miss you."

He ignored it. He knew somehow Zoro didn't want him to answer. After all, Zoro had never behaved like this before.

And still, without knowing why, the ship's cook pushed the door with a silly smile on his face.


End file.
